Adiós
by EbSEc
Summary: "muchas veces cuando tienes algo por más que lo quieras se te termina escapando de las manos..."


**¡Ohayo minna! ¡He vuelto después de… bueno bastante tiempo XD, con un one-shot, espero que les guste, no tendrá nada de gracioso ya que la comedia no se me da mucho pero espero que les guste **

**1: contiene romance entre chicas, así después no digan que no advertí**

**2: si tienen alguna queja por favor comenten para que pueda seguir creciendo en el tema de la escritura**

**Bueno sin más interrupciones ¡que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo único**

Por fin, por fin estaba con la chica a la cual más amaba, Akiyama Mio, era mi novia. Si bien mi confesión no fue la más romántica, logré sacarla unas lágrimas de emoción lo cual me puso feliz e inmediatamente fuimos novias.

Llevamos 3 meses de noviazgo pero yo la he amado desde hace 12 años. Íbamos caminando de la mano en la calle camino al colegio. Notaba a Mio algo nerviosa por lo que la tome de los hombros y le di un beso en la frente.

-¿ocurre algo? –Dije tranquilamente tratando de trasmitirle tranquilidad-.

-n-no… bueno si –agachó la vista y eso me preocupo bastante. Había problemas-.

-¿qué sucede Mio? Me estás asustando…-

-quiero decirle a mis padres lo nuestro… tú ya le dijiste a tus padres y se lo tomaron muy bien pero yo también quiero hacerlo, no me quiero seguir escondiendo más –

-Mio y- no me dejo terminar y puso su dedo índice en mis labios-.

-estaré bien, mejor apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde –me tomo la mano y salimos corriendo-.

En cierta forma estaba feliz, Mio no era muy valiente para estas cosas y bueno, sus padres son muy "homofóbicos" y bueno es un gran paso que hay que dar, pero tengo miedo, miedo que alejen a Mio de mí. Puede ser muy egoísta per sería capaz de raptarla y llevármela a algún lugar donde nadie nos encuentre…

Llegamos a tiempo y nos fuimos al salón. No tomé atención en todas las clases del día. A ratos le enviaba papeles con dibujos a Yui, me encantaba dibujar mangas y esas cosas, pero lo hacía en secreto por miedo a que digan que son feos, pero para Yui todo era lindo.

Al finalizar las clases todas nos dirigimos al salón del club. Mio iba con la cabeza agachada, la verdad es que estuvo todo el día así, me tenía preocupada como si se estuviera alejando de mí. Entramos al salón en donde Azusa ya estaba sentada practicando con su guitarra.

-¡Azu-Nyan! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste temprano! –Yui se lanzó donde Azusa haciendo que esta última se sonrojara-.

-s-suélteme Y-Yui-senpai –

-oh Nakano ¿estás sonrojada? –Dije mirándola pícaramente y ella se sonrojó más-.

-¡n-no, c-claro que no R-Ritsu-senpai! –

-sí, sí como digas… Mugi –dije mirándola- ¿podrías hacer el té?-

-¡claro! –Mugi felizmente se fue a preparar el té mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa-.

-Mou Ritsu no te aproveches así de Mugi –Mio me golpeo en la cabeza y asentí-.

-no te preocupes Mio-chan, yo lo hago con gusto –Mugi nos sirvió una taza de té y nos pusimos a conversar-.

-Richan ¿qué te gustaría estudiar en la universidad? –preguntó Yui mirándome como diciendo "espero que aún no sepas"-.

-em si, estudiaré animación –dije dándole un sorbo a mí té-.

-ya veo… ¿y tú Mio-chan?

-em ¿yo? Bueno… creo que me gustaría estudiar literatura-

-mm ok –Yui estaba anotando en una libreta algo que no sabía… ¿sería lo que íbamos a estudiar?-.

-Yui ¿aún no sabes que estudiar? –pregunté mirándola seriamente-.

-etto… no jeje –se rascó la nuca y la tomé por los hombros-.

-¡¿cómo que aún no sabes?! ¡Quedan 3 semanas y nos graduamos! –

-jeje supongo que ninguna carrera va conmigo –me volví a sentar y me rasqué la sien-.

-a ver Mugi ¿Qué quieres estudiar? –Dije, quería analizar que podría estudiar Yui-.

-bueno administración de empresas, ya que heredaré una parte de las empresas de él –dijo muy tranquilamente ¡¿cómo podía vivir con todo ese dinero?!-

-y-ya veo ¿y tú? –Dije mirando a Azusa-.

-pues creo que estudiaría para ser veterinaria, me gustan mucho los animales en especial los gatos –Yui abrazó a Azusa y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas pero me di cuenta de que Mio no ha hablado mucho-.

-oye Mio ¿ocurre algo? –Dije mirándola esperando una respuesta-.

-n-nada solo quiero que me acompañes a mi casa después de clase ¿puedes Ritsu? –Creo que sé de lo que se trata-.

-claro, te preocupes todo saldrá bien –la tome de las manos y le di un beso a estas haciendo que se sonrojara-.

-chicas creo que será mejor que practiquemos –dijo Mugi poniéndose de pie para ir hacia el teclado-.

-¡yosh! ¡Hagámoslo! –tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, por eso quería practicar y olvidarme de todo-.

Practicamos cerca de dos horas y nadie se quejó, bueno inesperadamente Azuas fue la que dijo que mejor deberíamos terminar con la práctica por hoy, y por supuesto Yui y yo la comenzamos a molestar.

Las calles ya estaban oscuras, era invierno, por lo que además había frío. Íbamos de la mano con Mio atrás de las chicas y unas vez que nos separamos decidí hablar con ella.

-oye Mio ¿quieres decirle hoy a tus padres? –

-s-sí pero no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar por eso quiero que tu estés conmigo…-

-no te preocupes, nunca te dejaré –dije apretando un poco su mano sin lastimarla-.

-¿lo prometes? –

-lo prometo –nos dimos un beso corto en los labios y seguimos caminando-.

Llegamos en su casa, se veían las luces prendidas por lo que sus padres ya habían llegado de su viaje de negocios. Estaba nerviosa y con miedo, temía que me separaran de Mio, es lo que menos quería pero si ella se lo que ría decir a ellos, yo tendría porque impedirlo.

-ya llegué –dijo Mio sacándose los zapatos y yo hice lo mismo-.

-hola hija, hola Richan ¿vienes a estudiar? –Me dijo con una sonrisa, creo que no habría problemas para decirle a su mamá-.

-em no precisamente, solo a pasar el rato, gracias por recibirme en su casa –dije haciendo una reverencia, ahora es cuando más cordial debía ser-.

-no te preocupes, eres la mejor amiga de Mio, no hay problema que vengas cuando quieras –

-s-si gracias Sra. Akiyama –subimos a su cuarto y yo me senté en suelo-.

El silencio reinaba en su habitación, por lo que decidí leer algunos mangas que ella tenía, que por cierto eran solo shoujos. Me senté y me puse a leer pero no duró mucho ya que Mio hablo.

-sabes, esta puede ser la última vez que nos veamos-.

-no te preocupes Mio, todo estará bien créeme –dije dejando el libro a un lado y dándole un beso-.

Nos besamos como si fuera nuestro último beso que comenzó tierno y poco a poco se volvió más salvaje. Con mis manos recorría cada parte de la cintura de Mio, sin dejar de besarla y con mi lengua recorrer toda su boca. Ella me acariciaba mi cabello, mi parte débil por cierto. Bajé hasta su cuello dejando marcas rojizas por todo este y ella comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa. Hice lo mismo que ella y ambas quedamos solamente en bracier. Nos seguíamos besando y acariciando, nuestro libido aumentaba y el deseo también. Le estaba a punto de quitar el bracier a Mio cuando su madre nos interrumpe.

-¡Mio, Richan la cena está lista! –Grito su madre desde la cocina y ambas quedamos como piedra-.

Comenzamos a vestirnos rápidamente y arreglarnos tal cual como venimos desde el colegio. Bajamos por la escalera y vi que su padre también estaba sentado en la mesa.

-buenas noches Sr. Akiyama –dije haciendo una reverencia-.

-buenas Tainaka-san –su padre me odiaba desde tiempo inmemoriales, por lo que siento que él sería el que dé más problemas-.

-bien siéntense a la mesa –nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer-

Nadia hablaba, solo su madre y padre entre ellos sobre el trabajo pero nosotras estábamos en silencio, hasta que veo a Mio golpear la mesa con sus puños y se levanta de la mesa.

-Mio cuida tus modales en la mesa y vuélvete a sentar –dijo su madre con el ceño fruncido y yo la quede viendo-.

-Mamá, papá tengo que decirles algo –

-¿qué es hija? –Dijo su papá y comencé a sudar frío, pero Mio se mostraba muy segura-.

-y-yo estoy saliendo con alguien –

-… ¿QUÉÉÉ? –sus padres imitaron la postura de Mio y su madre fue la primera en sonreír y reaccionar-.

-oh ¿quién es el afortunado? –Ahora estaba más nerviosa que antes, sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento-.

-más bien afortunada… es Ritsu, yo estoy saliendo con Ritsu desde hace 3 meses –vi la expresión en sus rostros. La de su madre era de decepción y tristeza mientras que la de su padre… era rabia y desesperación.

-n-no lo puedo creer, nosotros que siempre te criamos de buena manera –dijo su madre sentándose abruptamente haciendo que se desmaye-.

-¡mamá! / Sra. Akiyama/ ¡cielo!-el Sr. Akiyama la había alcanzado a sujetar y la recostó en el suelo-.

- ¡mira lo que le hiciste a tu madre! ¡La pagarás! –Su padre le iba a pegar una cachetada pero reaccioné rápido y alcancé a sujetar la muñeca de él para que no le golpee-.

-no se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a ella –

-tu… niña odiosa todo es por tu culpa –me dio una patada en el estómago y caí al suelo-.

-y-yo amo a M-Mio y s-siempre la p-protegeré –a duras penas hablé pero fui callada por un puño de él Sr. Akiyama-.

-¡tú no la amas! ¡El amor entre mujeres no existe! –me dio otro puñetazo, pero yo no le podía pegar, eso no le gustaría para nada a Mio-.

-¡papá para! ¡Yo también amo a Ritsu! –

-¡mira a tú madre! ¡¿Quieres verla en ese estado?! –

-n-no p-pero ya no la lastimes no es su culpa –

-¡claro que la es! Esta idiota –me tomo del cuello de la blusa y me dio otro puñetazo- ¡esta idiota fue la que se acercó a ti! ¡Si no hubiera hablado contigo no serían amigas y nunca te hubieras metido en un repugnante romance con ella! –Me tomo del cabello y me arrojo fuera de su casa- ¡no vuelvas a esta casa mocosa! ¡Tampoco te acerques a mi hija porque te juro que te mato! –cerro la puerta y yo me quedé allí en suelo, ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para llorar-.

Me fui caminando lentamente, mientras sollozaba el nombre de mi amada, ahora mismo no me importaba tener mi labio roto, mi ojo morado o un dolor en el estómago, más me dolía el corazón, por haber perdido a Mio… si tan solo no me hubiera confesado…

Me senté en columpio de siempre, al cual siempre iba con Mio pero ahora yo estaba sola. Quería verla, arreglar todo con ella así que le envié un mensaje.

-"Mio, te espero en el parque de siempre" –cerré la tapa de mi celular e inmediatamente llego el mensaje de respuesta-.

-"voy" –suspiré, creo que es mejor preguntarle a ella que quiere hacer-.

No espere más de 5 minutos y ella estaba de pie en frente mío. Una gota cayó sobre mi cabeza, alcé la vista y vi la imagen que más odiaba, Mio llorando.

-R-Ritsu y-yo lo siento, estás herida por mi culpa –acaricio mi mejilla y siguió llorando, yo lo la abracé-.

-no es tu culpa, creo que si es mía, por querer ambicionar más que tu amistad y confesarme… si no lo hubiera hecho –

-¡cállate! Idiota fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer t-tú me hiciste feliz y me haces feliz –nos abrazamos y ella seguía llorando-.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo estando la una con la otra, disfrutando quizás nuestro último momento juntas, pero yo no quería eso…

-Mio…

-¿qué ocurre?-

-quieres ver a tus padres felices, eso siempre me lo dijiste –

-sí… ¿a qué quieres llegar?

-que si prefieres la felicidad de ellos ante que la tuya… será mejor que terminemos con esto –dije seriamente, al menos todo lo que pude-.

-n-no Ritsu ¡yo te amo!

-yo igual lo hago pero si tú eres feliz viendo a tus padres felices… me tendré que conformar… duro bastante lo nuestro, al menos más de lo que creí –me puse de pie y comencé a caminar sin si quiera voltear, no quería arrepentirme-.

Camine y camine, al principio rápidamente pero poco a poco fui bajando la velocidad hasta detenerme en frente de mi casa. Abrí el portón y abrí la puerta de mi casa.

-…- no dije nada y mi madre me alcanzo a ver-.

-hola h… ¡por dios que te paso! –tomo mi rostro pero rudamente quité su mano de mi cara y la miré molesta-.

-nada, solo quiero estar sola –subí corriendo a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con pestillo y me puse a llorar-.

Lloré y grite desahogándome de mis penas, mis padre intentaron abrir mi puerta pero no pudieron y por más que insistían yo no los dejaba entrar. Estuvieron como media hora así hasta que no sentí más que golpeaban la puerta y pude dormir.

Al día siguiente pesadamente me levante para ir a la escuela y una vez lista e fui. Todas preguntaban que me había sucedido pero simplemente decía que estaba bien y me dejaban de hablar. No vi a Mio en todo el día por lo que me sentí un poco más aliviada.

Y así fácilmente paso las 3 semanas de clase y era el último día de escuela, por fin me graduaría y mis planes no eran quedarme en Kyoto si no que irme a otro lugar, si era fuera de Japón mejor. Mio tampoco vino hoy ¿qué le habrá pasado? No creo que quiera perderse un día tan importante como este.

-¡Richan! –me giré y vi a Mugi que venía desesperada corriendo-.

-¿qué ocurre Mugi?

-es Mio, Mio-chan se irá a Inglaterra hoy mismo ¡tienes que hacer algo! -¿eh? ¿Irse? ... ¡¿qué?!

-¡no puede ser!... Mugi si preguntan por mi diles que me sentí mal y me fui a mi casa, iré por Mio –tiré mi bolso y salí corriendo-.

Corría y corría por las calles mientras lágrimas corrían por mis ojos, no podía permitir que se fuera sin si quiera decirme y teniéndome preocupada toda una semana. Iba corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, estaba triste, mi novia se iría a Inglaterra por un capricho de sus padres y yo debía impedirlo.

Corrí por los pasillos llenos de gente hasta que escuche el anuncio que decía que el avión para Inglaterra comenzaría a cargar gente en 5 minutos, por lo que subí a la plataforma donde se encontraban los pasajeros. Allí estaba Mio, llorando con una maleta y su bajo. Me acerque corriendo y la abracé por detrás.

-no te vayas Mio, por favor-.

-lo siento, es mejor así –ella había comenzado a llorar y pronto lo haría yo-.

-no, no lo es, por favor nos costó darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, no lo terminemos por un capricho de tus padre por querer verte con un hombre, por favor no destruyas mi corazón.

-tú lo hiciste primero Ritsu, y tienes razón es mejor así lo siento Ritsu, te voy a extrañar –se giró y me quedo viendo-.

-no te vayas por favor –comencé a llorar y ella limpio mis lágrimas-.

-adiós Ritsu, siempre serás mi primer amor –me dio un beso en los labios el cual correspondí. Lentamente se fue separando de mí y rompió el momento- Te amo –pasó por la aduana y me qué de pie como una idiota, hasta que reaccione, pero ya estaba del otro lado del cristal.

-¡Mio! ¡Por favor Mio! –corría y corría esperando a que me escuche pero no lo hizo- ¡yo igual te amo! –Caí de rodillas al suelo y me puse a llorar- te amo…

Iba por las calles mientras lloraba, fui tan idiota, ¿por qué no pude ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida y me lleve lejos a Mio? Tal vez porque quería verla feliz pero al parecer mi concepto de felicidad estaba erróneo.

Llegué a mi casa, mis padres no estaban y Satoshi tampoco. Comencé a hacer mis maletas, Busque mi informe de notas y dejé una nota en la mesa… me iría a estudiar a Tokio, sería el mejor remedio para olvidarme de Mio y de los problemas… le demostraría que puedo salir adelante sin ella…

_**Bueno he aquí un nuevo proyecto, solo fue una capítulo pero tendrá una secuela y estoy trabajando en ella, dentro de una semana más menos la comenzaré a subir ya que con la escuela de por medio, el taller de arte, el equipo de basquetbol y las prácticas de karate me absorben tiempo, así que sean pacientes y gracias por leer ¡Sayonara~! :3**_


End file.
